emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
N Harmonia vs L Lawliet 2
Emo Owl Rap Battles #14 is the 14th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battle, and the Second Episode of Season 2. It features Pokemon character N Harmonia rapping against Death Note detective L Lawliet who are at it again, but are they alone? It was released on August 15, 2014 Link to the battle here: N Harmonia vs L Lawliet 2 Cast Ciaran McGinn as L Lawliet AccordionChick as N Harmonia DHFilms as Near MaNCHA as Ghtsis Harmonia Lyrics L Lawliet: Hello there N, I'm back for you To re-roundhouse kick your behind-achu The world's best detective in history Can deduce his second win won't be a mystery I don't even Kira what you have to say to me You got balls to come up here again and rap to me I'll make this my case, "Defeat N part 2" My raps will verbally shock you like a Pikachu N Harmonia: Welcome back L, nice to see you again I'ma gonna' lol-liet as I make you meet you N-d World's best detective in history? I don't Ghetsis You're just a diabetic, Emo haired, fraud, don’t forget this I am a hero, your efforts are zero Solving little riddles like a Watson, what a queer (oh!) This Sherlock rip-off is in deep deep poo I mean, they’ve solved simpler cases on Scooby-Doo! I am a Unova prodigy, once a leader of Team Plasma Your series is full of gore and drama Step up to me you’ll run home to your mama People won’t continue your series after death, ‘cause they don’t wanna I’ll Reshiram your face cause it’s such a disgrace Today’s the day Ryuzaki will be put into place You eat so much junk food yet you still don’t get sick Why don’t you come over here and suck my black and white dick! L Lawliet: Talk shit to me you’re in for some trouble Near: Dick with us, we’ll slap you on the double L Lawliet: Like Matsuda, I think you better shut the “L” up Near: Beating us will prove to be some rough stuff L Lawliet: I’m a prodigy of detective work you little bitch kid My mind’s phenomenal and all I have to do is open my fridge Near: You suck more and more for each rhyme that you make L Lawliet: Getting to kick your ass was the icing on the cake Ghetsis Harmonia: You three fools are wasting your time, and I don’t think that you get this! For all of you can’t face off against N’s dad GHETSIS! I’m the King of Unova! I don’t need you Natural! And this Lawliet is a sham, the way he sits ain’t Near natural I’ll with burn you with the flames from my Fusion Flare blast Then note your death Ryuzaki with a Fusion Bolt, FAST! (Like sonic) If you all thought that you could defeat me then you’re severely mistaken Y’all better scram before I maul you like an underleveled Hydreigon! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED! Who Do You Think Won? L Lawliet and Near N Harmonia Ghetsis Harmonia